Trying new things
by I Love Dot Dot Dot
Summary: My very first fanfiction. The story kinda picks up where Spencer says how she wanted to wait. Please read and review :


Ohkay so this is my very first fanfiction ever sooo don't be too harsh on me:p.

"I won't have to keep bothering you much longer to use your shower. The water should be getting turned on Monday"

"Oh it's really no bother." She tells him while folding her clothes. She turns around and looks at his naked chest for a few moments. "In fact you take as long as you need to with the water"

Toby moves closer to her so their lips are just centimeters away. "Why do I feel like you're only saying that because you like seeing me half naked everyday?" he replies in a flirting manor.

Spencer leans up to press her lips to his. Soon the kiss becomes more heated and he lets the tip of his tongue brush against her bottom lip asking for permission. She lets him in and they let their tongues tangle in a battle of dominance. She gasps as Toby softly puts his hands under her shirt to hold her waist. She moans in his mouth and breaks the kiss. "I know I said we should wait, but as of right now I can't seem to remember why" she whispered as she ran her hands up his bare chest.

He chuckles softly "I'm sure you'll remember once I get some clothes on" he whispers in her ear while turning her around and starts for the door.

"Does it ever bother you?" she said softly before turning around.

"Does what bother me?" he asked her while walking back over to her.

"That all we ever do is kiss or make out a little?" she said while looking at her shoes.

He pulled her chin up so she would look at him directly "Not at all babe, yah there have been times where I was left feeling a little more than excited, but if your not ready for something than I wont push you into it. I don't want you to have any regrets about us." he bent down to kiss her softly.

"I've gotten you excited before?"She said like it was the craziest thing she's ever heard.

He chuckled softly at her and bent down to whisper in her ear "Of course you've gotten me excited Spence. I mean how could you not?"

"More like how did I? I don't ever remember trying to make you…. excited" she said while blushing slightly.

"You should really give your self some more credit Spencer. You're so beautiful and when you make those little moans and gasps when we make out or when I put my hands on you waist" just to prove his statement he put his hand just under her shirt to rest on her hips only to hear her moan quietly. "If you can make me as hard as you do when your not trying then god knows what's going to happen if you ever do try" he told her in a slightly more husky voice than normal.

She looked back up at him and asked a question so quietly that Toby wasn't even sure if he heard her right. "Your gunna have to speak up Spence I can't hear you when you whisper"

She got on her tip toes and whispered seductively in his ear "I said, can we maybe try something new?"

If Toby had been drinking water at that moment he would have spit it all out at her question. He looked at her with wide eyes and said "Spencer just because you know how you effect me doesn't mean you have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know and I don't want to have sex…yet. But that doesn't mean we can't do other stuff" she said while nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Spence… are you sure?" with the way she was looking at him he didn't know if he was going to be able to hold up much longer.

"Toby if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be asking" she told him licking her lips while running her hands up and down from his pecks to his abs.

Slowly he bent his head down to kiss her as she reached up to kiss him. As the kiss grew more heated he started alternating between nibbling on her bottom lip and swiping his tongue across her lips asking for permission. Soon they were lying on her bed making out more heavily with Toby on top. She could feel his erection pushing into her hip and she involuntarily grinded her hip into his. He groaned out loud and his hands started to move further up her shirt to cup her bra covered breast. He started squeezing it gently and kissing her neck.

She started to moan louder and sat up to take her shirt off, leaving her in her blue and green polka dot bra and her pants. She could tell by the look on Toby's face that he was shocked with her boldness, but didn't say anything just went started kissing her again but his lips started trailing down to her bra where he looked up asking for permission. She nodded and he took it off and started sucking on one nipple and rolling the other between his fingers. Spencer moaned in approval. Next he stared up at her to see if she was ok when she popped the button of her pants open. When he saw she was ok he started to pull down her pants and started to rub over her panties from her vagina up to her clit. Her hips bucked up the moment he moved her pants aside and began to rub her folds softly.

"Oh my god!" she practically shouted as Toby pushed his middle finger into her tight hole while rubbing her clit slowly. She looked down at him with hooded eyes. "Oh Toby…. Ahh… D-don't stop…ahhhh" she started getting louder by the second and he was enjoying it immensely. He slid another finger in her tight hole and started moving it in and out as he did before. "Oh my god! Toby…..ohmygod…..i –I ahhhh"

"Shhhhhh. Just let go I promise you'll enjoy it" he said seductively. He started moving his fingers faster and soon Spencer exploded in a roar of "ohmygod"'s and "ahhhh Toby!" He took his fingers out and made sure she saw him when he licked them clean. He lay down next to her and waited for her heavy breathing to settle down. When it finally did they turned to face each other where his brilliant blue eyes met her warm chocolate brown eyes.

She felt his erection press into her and she was about to ask if he wanted her to help with it, but he only hushed her and told her to get some sleep and that they can try new stuff with him a different day. she snuggled up into his shoulder and whispered "I love you" into his ear. He smiled at her and said "I love you too" soon after that she was sound asleep with out a care in the world.

Sooo how was it? Please review :). I would appreciate your feed back .

P.S I own nothing


End file.
